


Apology

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Gen, Helpful Sam Winchester, Post-Episode: s13e18 Bring 'em Back Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNINGS: NONEThis is NOT Wincest ot DestielNo Smut or sex, Some angst, Brotherly bonding, Forgiveness, Bacon and PieSummary: Dean blew up at the end of S13, E18: "Bring Em Back Alive". He's been in his room for 2 days and Sam decides it's time to talk it out. Food might be a good ice breaker with an angry Dean. Sam finds out Dean's not really mad at him anymore.





	Apology

Dean's been in his room all day, just like yesterday. Sam makes A BLT (heavy on the bacon) and places some chips beside it on a plate. He sets the plate on a tray beside the slice of apple pie and fresh coffee. He then carries the tray to Dean's room and knocks on his door. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I brought you dinner."

"I'm not hungry." Dean sounds muffled.

Sam's worried about his brother. "I'm coming in."

When Sam opens the door he sees Dean putting away photographs. His ipod and headphones beside him on the bed. Dean is fully dressed and his bed is made. He's sitting on the side of his bed and won't look at Sam. "I said I'm not hungry."

Sam sets the tray down on the nearby desk. "Fine. How about some coffee and conversation? You've been alone in here almost two days."

Dean can't stay mad at his brother. He really isn't mad at Sam anymore. He's mad at the world.

Dean pulls the ipod from his bed. He holds the headphones up to Sam. "Listen to this."

Sam sits next to Dean and wears the headphones. Dean presses play.

It's their mother's voice:

"I just wish I could say these things to them and not just to this recorder. Every time I look into Sam's eyes I see John and I ache for my husband. Dean has John's fighting spirit and talks just like him. I'm fiercely proud of my boys. They've become better men than I could have ever hoped they would be. Why can't I be the mother they need me to be? Maybe because they don't need a mom anymore. (Sniff) It's not fair what was taken from them because of me. I'll start hunting. Put my heart into it and try to let go of this craving to hold my babies again. I wish I wasn't brought back, but wishing something like that never helps anything. All I can do is move forward. ... I sit and listen to music from when John and I were happy and we had our babies. Those memories make me smile and cry at the same time. I can't stay with my boys anymore. As much as it pains them, I can't endure this pain in my heart. It's suffocating me. (Sniff) Oh John..."

The track ends. Sam sits in silence for a moment letting his mother's words sink in. He knows she feels a little better since Dean was able to talk with her, but still.

Sam finally removes the headphones and puts them on Dean's bed behind him. He then says, "You can't do this to yourself. I love her too, but I need you here and healthy Dean."

Dean looks at Sam. His eyes are bloodshot. "I should have stayed."

Sam looks down at his hands, "I'm sorry. You blame me and you're right. I should never have given Gabriel his grace back."

Dean turns to Sam and makes Sam look at him. "You're wrong about that. I owe you an apology. We all believed that Gabriel would be grateful that we saved him from captivity. So, helping to heal him with his grace makes perfect sense. You did nothing wrong Sammy. I'm sorry I blew up the way I did."

Sam hugs Dean. "We'll get mom back. Don't give up hope."

Dean hugs Sam. "It's so bad over there Sammy. I just hope she's still alive."

Dean winces as they part and rubs his shoulder.

"Your wound still bothering you?" Sam's concerned.

Dean nods. "I got shot."

"WHAT?!"

Dean tells Sam everything. Sam checks the wound for infection. Ketch pulled the bullet out while tending the wound for poison.

Sam replaces the bandage. "I guess Ketch going was a good call. I wouldn't have known the antidote for that poison like he did. Not on the fly like that."

Dean pats Sam's hand.

Sam grins, "Eat something. It will help you heal."

Dean gets up and looks at what Sam brought. He smiles and sits at his desk. "Thanks Sammy."

Sam rubs Dean's good shoulder. "Hey, can I borrow mom's ipod for a little bit. I'll give it back after I copy it."

Dean nods with his mouth full of pie. He holds his coffee cup up to Sam. It's cold. Sam takes it to get him a fresh cup. He smiles at Dean as he turns to leave, "Jerk."

Dean smirks, "Hurry with my coffee, bitch!" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you think. Your comments and kudos feed my muse. ❤


End file.
